versus_mode_redefinedfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus Mode Redefined Wiki
VERSUS MODE REDEFINED This is modification created by Sephoroid and K4CZP3R for the Splinter Cell Blacklist's Spies Versus Mercenaries multiplayer mode. It's overall gameplay changing modification, highly inspired by Splinter Cell Chaos Theory's Versus Mode multiplayer gameplay. Modification works as an addon which means that it does not replaces the original files from the game and can be turned on and off at any time. GENERAL GAMEPLAY IDEA BEHIND THE VMR MOD VMR Spies vs Mercenaries mode revolves around the idea of cat and mouse gameplay. It’s stealthy and slow paced multiplayer game in which opposing fractions are very different from each other, and each one represents different playstyle. Mercenaries are highly trained spec ops soldiers, who spent years training their hand to hand combat, melee weapons defense tactics, physical posture and aiming precision with many firearms. Spies are top secret agents highly trained in the art of stealth, they spent years training ways of ninjutsu. Spies mastered karambit fighting techniques with a strong focus on dealing lethal blows from behind, above and below. They are also skilled hackers. In VMR SvM Spies can’t kill mercenaries from the front to support stealthy and slow-paced gameplay. Mercenaries are trained spec ops soldiers who spent years on building muscles and train hand to hand combat which makes them nearly impossible target to kill in open fight, as a spy's training was never focused on fighting their opponents eye to eye. Both teams have different objectives. Mercenaries defend the terminals from being hacked, in meanwhile they focus on hunting down any intruders on map. Spies need to hack all of the terminals on the map as fast as they can, and avoid being detected. The VMR mod strongly emphasises that both teams have different goals and mercs are the ones who are supposed to pursue kills, as they are the hunters. Spies are also able to kill mercs, but that isn't their primary goal throughout the match. This means that killing mercenaries as a spy doesn’t always pay off. The VMR mod tries not to reward spies for pursuing kills as their objective is much different from that. Killing mercenaries is supposed to be just a tool to get to the objective. Spies in order to kill mercenary need to gain an advantage by positioning behind, above or below him, a frontal attack is not an option. The gameplay of the VMR mod is slow and difficult, but very rewarding. If you are looking for a game in which you’ll get 30 kills during a 10 minute match, the VMR mod is probably not what You’re looking for. 'FACTIONS' SPIES Spies are top secret agents highly trained in art of stealth, they spent years training ways of ninjutsu. Spies mastered karambit fighting techniques with strong focus on dealing lethal blows from behind, above and below. Third person gameplay. Skills: * Basic hand to hand combat. * Mastered art of dealing lethal karambit cuts from surprise, behind, below and above the target. * Mastered the art of stealth (ninjutsu). * Advanced hacking training. * Parkour training. * Advanced shooting training. General tips for survival: * Stay invisible, if spotted.. run for Your life and use all the gadgets you have at your disposal. * Hide as soon as you break the line of sight. * The shadows are your greatest ally as a spy. Use it to your advantage and you will be rewarded. * Don’t be obvious as mercs are not stupid, use deception. MERCENARIES Mercenaries are highly trained spec ops soldiers, who spent years training their hand to hand combat, melee self defense tactics, physical posture and aiming precision with almost any fire weapon. First person gameplay. Skills: * Masters of hand to hand combat. * Masters of shooting multiple types of firearm. * Unmatched strength and endurance. General tips for victory: * Don’t let spies to lure You into a trap. * Learn to pay attention to the EMF tracker. * Shadow is Your enemy, use Your flashlight. * Don’t pursue unnecessary kills, remember to protect objectives. * Use all gadgets at Your disposal to secure the terminal areas. * Communicate with Your team-mate and share with him any crucial information. * Your proximity laser mines can be used against You, so place them smart. * Aim in the head, as spies do wear bulletproof vest the same way You do, always have that in mind.. unless You use a sniper rifle. 'GAMEPLAY CHANGES' 'DISCORD CHANNEL' I invite everyone interested in VMR modification to join this discord channel, to discuss the modification and play it together: JOIN DISCORD NOW!!! 'DOWNLOAD' DOWNLOAD VMR MOD!!! Installation tutorial: *1. Download VMR modification from link above or from here: Facebook Fanpage *2. Install the modification into Your main Splinter Cell Blacklist folder location. EXAMPLE LOCATION: "C:\Ubisoft\Splinter Cell Blacklist\" *3. Launch the Uplay client and login to Your Uplay account. *4. Run the VMR Launcher.exe through the shortcut created on your desktop or use the location from step 2. : You need administrator privileges to run VMR Launcher.exe. *5. As shown in the image below, choose Your game version Uplay or Steam and select google.com as our ping server. Confirm Your selections by clicking on the "Save" button. *6. Repeat step 4. *7. You will get this message: WIP, Accounts are disabled Just click Login and play... : Confirm this one with the "OK" button. *8. Now You will see the window below, don't enter any login data in there as VMR accounts are disabled for now. Just use green "Login" button to proceed. *9. Now You will see this message: Set Your avatar in Uplay Ignore this message everytime you see it, just click the "OK" button. *10. In order to update VMR to the newest version hit green "UPDATE" button in the window below. *11. Download of the new version will start, it may take a while and download process may repeat multiple times, don't worry about this, it's normal. After completion of download you will see this message: Update installed! : Just confirm this with the "OK" button. *12. The VMR launcher should restart automatically. If for some reason it doesn't just start it manually, repeat steps from 7 to 12. *13. If You did everything right, You should see this window: : Use the green "TURN ON" button to activate the VMR modification. This will verify Your in-game files. If something is not going right, start the VMR Launcher again and repeat steps from 7 to 13, but this time instead of clicking the "TURN ON" button use click the red "REPAIR" button instead. : Keep in mind that while VMR mod is active you won't be able to run the Splinter Cell Blacklist game through Uplay client. Don't worry, just turn off the VMR mod (deactivate it) and your game will go back to normal, and you should be able to launch it again through the Uplay client. *14. If everything was verified successfuly You will see this window: : To run the VMR modification just click the green "PLAY" button. You won't be able to run the VMR mod through Uplay client. : If You want Your game to go back to normal, please use the red "TURN OFF" button. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse